halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Palatina Federation
Note: This is used as a faction for the Ignition RP and has, for now, no other use. The Palatinate Federation, is an independent nation in the outer colonies, which was founded by german colonists. It gained Independence during the Palatinate Revolution, in which they overthrew the colonial goverment and formend an independent nation. History The planet was discoverd in 2400 and shortly afterwards the first settlers came to this gardenworld. Those first humans came from a small german region and named their world after it, Palatina and many settlers from Germany followed. The colony quickly grew and reached a size unusual for outer colonies and became an important center. The colonists established a productive industry and a large shipyard, which produced both civillian and military ships. Palatina was loyal to the UEG during the early stages of the Inserruction, but due to its importance it was put under UNSC controll, with large Marine division stayed on the planet, to controll both the colonial goverment and the already present CMA soldiers. Tensions grew, as the UNSC took away more and more autonomy from the colony, until an armed resistance formed. The local CMA troops supported the colonial goverment and finally in 2520 the uprising began, as the rebels and CMA soldiers overwhelmed the Marines within hours, capturing most of them in their barracks. Once the colony was secured, the goverment took controll of all ships that were about to be completed by the shipyard. They quickly formed a small fleet of battleships, which they used to protect the system. UNSC didn't respond to the uprising directly since most troops were bound elsewhere. Earth gave up on the colony completly after the Covenant Invasion started, making it an independent world. The new nation, the Federation of Palatina quickly used all of its resources to form a strong military to defend itself. It established trade routes with other surviving colonies during the war and was not found by the Convenant. After the war, they formed several trade relations with independent Unggoy colonies and obtained technology from them. Several Kig-yar pirates discoverd the world after the end of the war and tried to attack it, but the "Bundesstreitkräfte" were able to destroy every attacker until now. The Federation has tried to stay neutral and forbid any rebels to enter its terretory. They wish peace but they are ready to fight for their freedom. Resources Palatina has always had an large industrial base for an outer colony, nothing like Reach or other Inner colonies, but still an quite large economy. Both civillian and military industry are well developed and provide excellent, but also slightly outdated products, allowing the Federation to arm and maintain an strong military and fleet. The shipyard produces an notable number of battleships, but they are limitited to Frigates, Destroyers, small escort carriers and few stolen and refitted Halcyon-class cruiser and they are able to equip them with energy shields. Military The backbone of the palatinate military is its "Heer" the ground based troop of the Federation. Every citizien has to serve in the military for two years, while the career soldiers form the militaries core. Around 60 % of the Fedrations soldiers are conscripts. It is very well organiced and crushed every attack on the colony until today. Army "Heer" Light infantry "Jäger" The "Jäger" the light infantry are lightly armoured and armed and uses only lightly armored vehicles like Warthogs. They are meant to fight in urban areas or hardly approachable areas like forest. They devided in the normal " Jäger", the mountain tropps "Gebirgsjäger" and para-troopers "Fallschirmjäger". The para-troopers are considerd the elite of the Federation, and also serve as the Federations expeditionary force. They are armed with older DMRs and Assault rifles. Armoured troops "Panzergrenadiere" The armoured troops are the Federations core troops. They are well trained infantry, equipped with APCs and other support vehicle. They have the same armament as the light infantery. Tanks "Panzer" Following german tradition, the Federation has very strong tanks division, consiting of thousands of Scorpion MBTs, which are used for massive attacks to break through enemy lines. Fernspäher The elite reconnaissance unit of the Federations military. Famous for its incredbly hard training and only a hand full of recruits are able to join this unit. Those few are perfectly trained to operate behind enemy lines, both in teams and alone. There are only a few hundred of these soldiers, but their are the best the Federation has to offer. Navy The Federation Navy uses mostly older UNSC designs, like Paris-class firgates, Destoryers, small escort carriers and modified Halcyon-class cuiser. They are well trained and organized and ready to give their live if needed. They prefer hit and run attacks and are known for their very precise shooting and their well trained fighter pilots. They have perfected atmospheric combat, using small strike groups of frigates and fast swarms of longsword fighters. A special feature of the Federations ships is that they have very strong secondary arament, consisting of several small, Onager-class mass drivers, while they have very few missile pods. The Federation has no nuclear weapons. Terretory New Palatina: A rather small, terrestrial gardenworld. Over 70 % of it is coverd by water and it has 3 large continents and thousand of small islands. The population is focused on the largest continent and gatherd in 4 centers, around the four largest cities. New Palatina has no real mountain ranges, only hills that are hardly higher than a mile and large forests. Most larger cities are protected by Onager Mass drivers and smaller AA-guns, with many barracks around them. There are also many smaller settlements and a large number of farms scatterd across the planet. Neu-Helgoland A small planetoid in this systems asteriod belt, used as an listening post by the Fedeartions military. It warns the colony from attackers, but is only lightly armed itself, but well hidden. Several smaller planetiods are used for mining, while others are armed with Onager mass drivers, serving as defensive positions. List of Ships used *Fighters, bombers and dropships **GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor **D77-TC Pelican *Frigates and Destroyers **Paris-class heavy frigate **UNSC destroyer **Charon-class light Frigate *Cruisers **Halcyon-class light cruiser Category:Ignition RP members and factions